The Queen Of Hell
by missxmel
Summary: This fanfiction takes place after season 12. The King Of Hell is dead and Sam & Dean are looking for Lucifer's child as something is happening downstairs. It's time for a new ruler in Hell. Long lives the Queen!


Crowley was dead and Sam lost the child of Lucifer. Just a second ago he looked him in the eyes, they were as red as the fire in hell. Then the color faded and Sam was all alone. He ran outside to check on his brother. Dean was still standing next to Castiel's dead vessel. He couldn't believe what just happened. A day before everything was almost fine. Now he's lost his mother and best friend, even Crowley's death felt like a huge lost. His heart felt empty and heavy at the same time. "How could you leave me like that?", he asked Cass, but he got no answer. "Dean, we need to go.", said Sam. No answer. "Dean!", Sam touched his shoulder. "Why? Why Sam?", Dean turned to Sam. Tears were in his eyes, too afraid to fall down and touch the ground. "Why is it always them? Our friends are always the ones dying, leaving us behind. And we just keep on going on. Trying to deal with all of it, but we just fix one shit and create the next one. Repeatedly.", he looked down. "I know how you feel Dean. But now is not the time! Lucifer's child is on the run! He wasn't even a baby when I entered the house. More like a teenager boy. And he's out there! We need to get him!", he went to the car but Dean didn't take one step. "And then what? How will we deal with him? And when we did, what will happen next?", Sam has never seen Dean this desperate. Dean looked like a dying soldier, hopeless and traumatized. He went back to his brother and grabbed him. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME!", he shouted at him. "You can think of that later. First we need to get in the car and find Lucifer's child! Did you get it?", he looked him in the eyes but he couldn't find Dean's light. His eyes were dark, like a candle has been blown out. Sam sighed. Then he dragged Dean to the car. "I guess you're not driving.", he said, not waiting for a reaction and started the car.

But they couldn't find Lucifer's child. Jack. A nephilim. He repeated every word he's ever heard of nephilims. Abomination. Great power. If they could get the grace out of his body he might have a chance to live like a normal person. But he was the son of Lucifer, Satan himself. Would he even want to be normal? What if he was as bad as Lucifer or maybe even worse? Sam was frightened. But he thought about the words he just told Dean, that now was not the time to think about it. First things first. They needed to find him. Then they could deal with whatever had be dealth with.

Dean woke up from the bird's singing. He was all alone in a small room with just one bed and a table, full with papers and Sams' notebook. He checked his notebook and found an address. Sam probably found something out. Maybe where Jack was hiding. But how? He felt sick and ran to the toilet. He puked. He looked in the mirror, but it wasn't the usual him he saw. It was someone that was trying to be Dean. A fake. A duplicate. And it did a terrible job. He started laughing and while laughing he felt relief. But not in a good way. He felt relief in his loss. That even if they were successful stopping Jack, one day or the other he would lose. And when he loses, he'd be together with the ones he loved. Or so he hoped. Truth was, his mom was fighting with Lucifer in another dimension, he didn't know if his father was in hell or heaven and he didn't know what happens to angels when they die. And so his laugh turned into a cry again. He sobbed and told himself to stop it. "Pull yourself together, you son of a bitch!", he screamed at his own reflection. He could hear a door opening. "Sam?", he screamed. "Yes?", Sam said quietly. He was afraid of what happened to his brother. He's never seen him that hopeless before. "Did you find anything yet?", Dean asked. "I thought that I've found him. But it was nothing. I don't know. He could be anywhere.", said Sam and put shopping bags on the table. "Did you buy pie?", Sam smiled. "So you're ok again?", Dean grabbed in the bags and found a hamburger. He ate a big piece and sat on the chair. "No, I'm not. And I probably won't for a long time..or ever..but as you said, now is not the time. I have to pull myself together and we have to find this Jack ass.", he said while eating the rest of the burger in only two bites. "Yeah, sure.", said Sam. "Look, I..I went back to the house to get Cass. I think he deserves to be buried.", Dean sighed and said:"You know, he tried everything to protect us. I don't know why, but he died while trying to protect us. They all do. All of our friends die because of us. Why? Maybe they were right all the time..that we should die so nobody else has to die for us.". Sam frowned. "Dean, you and me, we'd also die for our friends. I don't know why, maybe we're just lucky, but we're alive because of them and should honor that instead of blaming ourselves.", Dean laughed. "What?", asked Sam. "Nothing.", the discussion was over.

There were no new signs. No nothing. It was damn quiet, too quiet. They couldn't even find a case with other monsters, it was as if they were hiding. Something was cooking, they just didn't know what, but they knew who's doing the cooking. And sooner or later they'd find a big fish. They just weren't sure of the impact. How fast Jack grows and what kind of person he'll be. But day by day they started losing hope. If they found him they'd had to kill him. Protecting Kelly was for nothing. She died and now a mad powerful monster was on the run.


End file.
